In Ships and Lemons
by pixeledgoddess
Summary: Many couples of the PJO are in here, having time to themselves. Some O.C's may be included, some not. Have fun reading this!
1. Shower

Jason was in his Cabin, taking a shower. He just couldn't help himself and began thinking about… Percy Jackson. His cock began harding. He groans slightly, wishing he didn't think about the shorter boy. Jason's calloused hand slowly went to his erection. He began stroking himself, groaning as he thought of Percy. The blonde stroked more and more, thinking about Percy more, and more.

"Mmm…" He moaned under his breath, as he cums.

He cleaned his hands, and walked out of the shower. Thalia and Calissa (My O.C) were arguing, and Calissa waved to Jason, grinning and Thalia waved too. Jason waved back to his sisters, and put on his Camp Half Blood tee-shirt and his jeans. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked out, only to see Percy.

Percy was screaming as Annabeth threw dangerous weapons at him. Jason ran over, and stopped Annabeth.

"A-Annabeth! Calm down…" Jason says, panicking somewhat.

She put her last knife back in her weapon belt, and walked away, as she calmed down.

Jason's heart raced as he saw Percy. Percy grinned, waving stupidly to Jason.

"Hi Percy." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around his friend.

Percy smiled, and walked with Jason, talking to him about how Annabeth threw things at him, and Jason listened, and sat down at a hill as Percy sat next to him. Percy didn't know that the boy liked him, but did know that he liked the boy. And wanted him for his own. And no one else's. And then Percy grabbed the boy's shoulders.

Jason's mind was thinking, 'Abort, Abort, ABORT!' But Jason's heart was pounding, very hard. He didn't notice the black haired boy moving closer to him.

"Hey Jas." He whispered, only a couple inches away.

"P-Percy, What are you- !" Jason's eyes widened when Percy kissed him.

Their lips were perfectly matched up, and Jason kissed back, his dreams becoming reality. Percy's tongue pokes at Jason's lips, and Jason opens his mouth. Percy's tongue met Jason's. They battled for dominance, Percy growled huskily, sending shivers down Jason's spine. Percy ripped off Jason's shirt, staring at the older boy's abs. The blonde blushed a crimson, his dick getting even harder.

"Someone likes the attention!" Percy grins, and it vanished, replaced with a smirk.

Jason sits in Percy's lap, taking off his shirt. "Shut up, Jackson." The older boy mumbled, kissing Percy's neck. A mewl escaped Percy's lips, making Jason smirk.

Percy growled, wanting to be the dominate one. So he flipped Jason over. "Nice ass." He mumbled. Jason squirms, blushing a bright crimson. Percy kisses Jason's neck, taking Jason's belt off.

Jason didn't exactly know what to do. He just buried his face into his shirt, pretending as if it was a pillow, which to him, it was. Percy picks Jason up, carrying him to his cabin. Jason walked to Percy's bed, yelping as Percy tackled him, and kissed his neck, all while taking his pants off.

"Do what you're told, and maybe you'll like this." Percy says, in a whisper to Jason's ear.

Jason nods, blushing heavily.

"Flip over on your stomach, and take off your pants." Percy orders.

Jason whimpers, almost a little scared. He flipped on his stomach, and took off his pants. Percy decided to flip the blonde over, making Jason growl, as Jason was sick and tired of flipping over. Percy kisses Jason. Jason kissed back, making his heart flutter with happiness. Percy took his boxer off, noticing that the blonde was giving him hickeys. Jason's gasp was definitely heard as Percy slowly put himself in Jason's tight hole.

"P-Perce…" Came out as a moan, and a grin appeared upon Percy's lips.

Percy began picking up the pace, and Jason began cursing in Latin, which Percy didn't understand but had the feeling it was about him. Percy's throbbing member rubbed up against Jason's tight prostate. Percy slowly exited Jason, then rammed himself back in. This caused Jason to grab Percy's shoulder, moaning a little louder. The grin on Percy's lips vanished, replacing with a smirk. Jason cums, crying out as it was all over Percy's and his own stomach, and Percy cums in Jason, groaning loudly. Percy used his white sheets to wipe off Jason's seed. Jason blushed seeing this and he yawned, tired and sore.

"Go to sleep, my Jason." Percy laid down with Jason.

Jason put his head on Percy's chest, listening to the fastened heartbeat slowly slowing to a regular heartbeat. And with that, Jason fell asleep deep into the night, snoring slightly while Percy stroked his blonde hair, lovingly. And then Percy fell asleep. They were cuddled, it seemed while they were sleeping.


	2. Comfort

Annabeth was growling. She wasn't calm when Jason tried to calm her. Percy had told her that he broke up with her for a guy. A GUY! Annabeth stormed to her cabin, not realizing a certain Aphrodite beauty noticed her. Piper made her way over to the Athena Cabin, knowing it was against the rules to go in other people's cabins, she walked into the Athena cabin, lightly closing the door. The next sight shocked her. Annabeth was crying on her bed.

"Anna!" Piper says, running over and held her friend, worried. "Why are you crying?" She consoled Annabeth, a hand stroking her hair, and the other hugging her.

"S-Stupid P-Percy! He broke up with me!" Annabeth sniffled, getting herself under control.

Piper nods, making a note to kick Percy's ass when she saw him. She couldn't bear Annabeth crying. Piper grabbed her sword.

"I'll be back." The Aphrodite child said, storming out of the cabin.

"HEY CLARISSE! WANNA HELP ME! I'M KILLING SOMEONE!" Piper shouts, by the Ares Cabin.

The brave warrior, Clarisse came out. "Who?" Her voice gruffly asked, holding a spear in one hand, the other in her pocket.

"Prissy Jackass." Piper scowled.

Clarisse's eyes light up with excitement. The two began storming, hunting for Percy. Percy walked out of the Poseidon Cabin, on cue as Clarisse and Piper came to a stop.

Piper's scowl turned into a wonderful, yet wicked smile.

"Percy Jackson." Spilled off her lips.

Clarisse's spear was now pointed at Percy.

"W-WHAT DID I DO?!" Percy shrieks, his back to the window of the Poseidon Cabin.

"You hurt Annabeth's heart." Piper whispered, "And now, I HURT YOU!" And with this, her fist connected with Percy's cheek.

Clarisse's fist cracked, Clarisse excited.

"Clarisse, H-Handle him. I'm going back to comfort Annabeth." Piper's voice cracked, her already running away.

Clarisse and Percy begun fighting. Piper ran inside the Athena Cabin, and held Annabeth.

"P-Pipes, Where were you?" The blonde asked, her curly hair smelling like Vanilla to Piper.

"Clarisse and I were handling that Jackass." Piper soothed the blonde still.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure…. What movie would you please?"

"The Avengers." Annabeth chuckled, knowing that both her and Piper liked it.

Piper put the disc in, and grabbed two blankets, and sat in the corner of Annabeth's bed, nuzzling up to the pillows. She didn't notice that a certain pair of grey eyes were watching her every move.

Annabeth's eyes watched Piper put the blanket around her legs, her brown hair falling perfectly around her face, making her kaleidoscope eyes even more beautiful and outstanding. Her large chest was looking small in her large CHB tee shirt and Annabeth stared, but looking away, her face a crimson. Piper was comfortable. Annabeth crawled over, and looked at Piper.

"Piper, have you ever liked a girl?" Annabeth asks, looking nervous.

"M-Me? Yeah… Why?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I have a crush. On a girl." Annabeth whispers, crawling into Piper's lap.

Piper's eyes widened, her not exactly being able to talk. Words came out as a stutter. "A-Anna! W-W-W-What are y-you d-doing?!"

"Shh…" Anna mumbled.

Annabeth kisses Piper, lips brushing up against hers. Piper knew this wasn't right, but oh it felt right. Piper's hands went to Annabeth's hips, as Annabeth's to Piper's shoulders.

"Y-You are so beautiful." Annabeth says, forehead against Piper's.

Piper kisses Annabeth again, but with more firmness. Annabeth opens her mouth, her tongue poking at Piper's lips. Piper parts her lips, the tongues meeting. They swirled around each other, as Annabeth's shirt came off. And Piper licked her lips, hungrily horny. Annabeth's CC 36 chest was held back in a grey bra.

"They're so big…." Piper's hands went to Annabeth's back, unclipping the bra.

The bra fell somewhere in the room. Piper's lips ended up kissing around Annabeth's chest, and she wrapped her lips around the pink nipple, sucking. A cry tore out of Annabeth's mouth, Piper letting go of the nipple with a pop. Piper's shirt came off, and Annabeth's nose went red.

"Your chest…. Is huge…" Annabeth gasps.

Piper blushed a crimson, "T-They're only DDD's…"

"Still, they're bigger than mine…." Annabeth whispered.

Annabeth laid her head in the crook of Piper's neck, and began nibbling, sucking, and kissing down to her chest, giving a line of hickeys. Piper's back was arched, hands tangled in the curls. Piper's lower regions were aching with a passion of fire.

"A-Anna…" Piper whispered, it sounding like a moan.

"C-Can I take off your pants?" Annabeth asks, "Please?"

Piper nods, squirming to help Annabeth remove her pants. Annabeth giggled as she saw pink lacy panties, and she leaned down, taking Piper's panties off. Piper's breath hitched. Annabeth breathed in and out, smelling Piper's sex. The scent sent Annabeth to insanity. Piper closed her eyes, scared. Annabeth leaned forward and her pink tongue collided with Piper's wet tightness. Piper gasped, a small whimper coming out of the girl.

"Anna…" She moans, holding Annabeth's head.

Annabeth's tongue was licking her, loving the taste. Annabeth couldn't truly describe the way that Piper tasted, like heaven. Annabeth was too focused on pleasuring Piper to hear the moans of Piper. Piper's hands were in Anna's hair.

"You're doing great, A-A-Annaaaa~" Piper moaned, and with these, a tingly sensation traveled through Piper's body, and she organsmed, her body shaking.

Annabeth licked the white, sticky mess up until she heard a gasp.

Clarisse was standing in the doorway, staring as the two beautiful girls were in a passionate postion.

A smirk came upon Piper and Annabeth lips, the two girls in the bed looking at Clarisse.


End file.
